James St. Patrick
James "Ghost" St. Patrick is the main protagonist and anti-hero of the series Power. He is the owner of a popular New York nightclub called Truth. He is portrayed by Omari Hardwick. History In their younger days, Ghost and Tommy sold on the corner of their South Jamaica Queens hometown for Kanan and Breeze. Long before Ghost met his wife Tasha, he and Tommy met Ghost's high school sweetheart turned U.S. Attorney, Angie. Angie's family distrusted a young, troublesome Jamie who grew to be both a role model for their old community and a dangerous player who desperately wants to transcend society without paying for his crimes. After Angie moved away to pursue higher education choosing to please her family over herself, Ghost lost the love of his life. This came at a time after which Ghost continued to work for Breeze and Kanan. A dangerously intelligent Ghost convinced his wife Tasha to assist him with a plan he devised to overthrow Breeze and Kanan and then eventually get out of the game. Ghost kills Breeze and manages to put Kanan in jail. Being known to always have his head in a book, after a seemingly flawless success of his plan, Ghost began to develop his alternate identity, James St. Patrick. Having three children with his wife Tasha, Ghost built wealth to prevent his family from the lifestyle he appeared to have escaped. He used money earned from the great success of being a professional drug dealer to fulfill a dream of opening a nightclub (Truth) along with his longtime friend Tommy. Tommy, not sharing Ghost's ambitions of eventually leaving the drug business, agrees to open the nightclub only as a means of legitimizing and laundering more cash quicker. Both saving him from a street gang and damning him by association, Ghost catches Julio in the tangled web between his desire to leave the drug business and his proficiency at it that others had come to depend upon. Julio became third to Ghost only second to Tommy before his world exploded. As if a divine act of encouragement for James' struggle to be a good man, he is reacquainted and then reunited with Angie when she visits his club. This catalyst of Ghost's reignited love sends him into multiple monumental and polar battles with self that have catastrophic effects on all those he loves. In an effort to change his ways way too late in his life, Ghost sets off a chain reaction of impulsive indulgences that are equally worth it as they are torturing. Finally, a selfish Ghost is satisfied with pursuing a relationship with Angie despite having had a family. As Angie carries out her career attempting to prosecute criminals of Ghost's caliber, their paths inevitably cross bringing about an attempt at James St. Patrick's reckoning for the many crimes of Ghost and with it many great losses. Season 1 Ghost is first walking into Truth with his wife Tasha, Ghost has a walk around his nightclub until Shawn tells him that Tommy wants a talk with him. Ghost goes down and sees a kidnapped couple in the Truth basement. He tells the crew to let the girlfriend go and deal with the man called Miguel Alvarez and interrogates him to find the person who put him up to it. Miguel refuses to speak so Ghost shoots him in the head. Ghost warns Tommy to never take him to the basement again when there is a full party upstairs. Tommy and Ghost visit Felipe Lobos (Their connect/provider) and tells him that he is gonna make all the gang members make peace and work for him. When Tommy starts to feel love towards Holly, he asks Ghost about her but he (Ghost) advices him not to get attached to her as it's bad for business. Holly plays 'hard to get' at first although she and Tommy eventually start going out, up to the point where Tommy takes her to Ghost's house to dinner, which Ghost wasn't pleased about. After dinner, Holly steals Tasha's earrings and Ghost and Tommy have a dispute about why he is even taking her to his house. The assassin, Pink Sneakers, goes through bit by bit slowing Ghost's drug operation down by killing Anibal and attempting to kill Carlos "Vibora" Ruiz. Just after Ghost and Tommy accuse them of hiring her to do the job, they find out who the person behind the assassinations is and who was hiring her after Tommy visits Drifty in New Jersey. Ghost then gets a phone call from Kanan, who is currently in prison, telling him that the RSK leader, Rolla, was the one behind Pink Sneakers in an attempt to kill off the drug operation. Ghost has 2nd thoughts about Rolla being the man behind it as the other gang leaders were also wrongly accused, but Tommy managed to convince Ghost to kill him or else he'll do it himself. Ghost later visits Rolla's apartment to speak with him. That same night, he shoots Rolla three times in the chest. In the finale of Season 1, it is revealed Kanan hired Pink Sneakers. She (Pink Sneakers) visits Kanan in prison, where she is hired to kill Ghost. Tommy revealed earlier that James is Ghost. Holly, as a way to get into the drug business with them, tries to intimidate James in the club by calling him 'Ghost'. Of course, he wasn't too pleased. Pink Sneakers later goes to Truth and goes in an attempt to assassinate Ghost, but accidentally shoots Holly instead. Ghost rings up Lobos and tells him that he wants to work for him and become the biggest drug dealer in New York. While in Truth on the 2nd night, along with Tasha, James runs into his former girlfriend from high school, Angela Valdez. The two of them catch up and eventually meet up outside of working hours. At this moment in time, Ghost doesn't know that Angela is a Federal US Attorney and is on the Lobos Task Force, trying to bring down the drug organisation in New York. Eventually, James and Angela start sleeping together. Meanwhile at Truth, drugs are being sold. Somebody overdosed and this caused Simon Stern to become suspicious. Truth is temporarily closed down and Kantos is appointed as the manager by Simon Stern. Season 2 After the Holly got shot and survived Ghost went to go look for Tommy to tell him what happened, but of course Tommy was in hiding at his mother's house after murdering Nomar on orders by Carlos Ruiz for having sex with his 14 year old daughter, but found Tommy and told Ghost that Angie is AUSA Attorney for the states courts with the FBI, Ghost carries on his relationship with her and takes her to Miami to invest in another nightclub, but that wasn't the only reason but also to find Pink Sneakers , before Ghost tries to get to her, Kanan then sends Dre to kill her but shes still alive when Ghost catches to her and tells him Rolla wasn't the one who hired which then Ghost realizes Kanan is the one hiring her. When Ghost is back in New York he gets all the gangs to truce, but Kanan and Tommy already killed Q-Dubs and his crew which gives Kanan to have Dre and his crew to take that territory. Ghost and Tommy try and get Vladimir and his crew to take up on his offer but Vladimir doesn't trust them so they go and send the Saldado Nation and Dre's crew to squash them by spraypainting gypsy which they go and blame the Albanians, then Vladimir goes and works with Ghost. Kanan and Dre form an alliance with Drifty, Vibora and Vladimir to get on Lobos connect and kill Ghost but Lobos is arrested along with Tommy and they go to prison, Ghost finds his way to get Tommy out of jail, which also gets Angie out of her job and finds out that James is Ghost and also sent Holly away which Tommy also hated as Holly knew too much, Ghost also killed Drifty and Vladimir and sent Vibora away with his daughter which saved Angie her job, ordered Lobos to be murdered but failed and attempts to kill Kanan in a burning building which he believed he killed Kanan. But when Holly is back Tommy confronts Ghost about getting rid of Holly and goes to shoot him then Dre goes behind and puts a gun to Tommy's head and tells him to back off, Ghost goes and carries on running his nightclub that he now owns agains and moves on with his life with Angie and Tommy is with Holly until Hugo Sanchez approaches him to talk to Lobos on the phone to kill Ghost otherwise he will kill Ghost and Tommy and also Holly and her dog. Season 3 Ghost carries on owning his nightclub after getting Stern off his back as well as continuing his relationship with Angie. He also has Dre working for him as his chauffeur. When Greg Knox visits Truth and tries to question Josh Kantos, he refuses to answer and shortly after, Ghost fires Kantos. Ghost tries to get a hold of Tommy, but Tommy is in a situation that puts him in a difficult spot where Lobos promises to kill his dog, him and Holly if he (Tommy) doesn't kill Ghost. Ghost visits Tasha and explains that he killed Kanan (although Kanan had survived the fire) after Kanan killed Shawn. Tasha doesn't believe this at first, until Tommy tells her. With Ghost under pressure of Lobos he hires foot soldiers which happens to be Milan who fakes his name as Dean. When Tommy failed to assassinate Ghost, Holly hires the Jamaicans to kill Ghost. The plan fails as Milan and his men kill the shooters (Jamaicans) in a drive-by shooting. Tommy kills Holly in anger when he finds out that she was the one to hire the Jamaicans to kill Ghost. Tommy later finds moments before that Ghost had killed Dylan and his men for trying to kill Tommy. Tommy and Ghost make up again to plan to kill Lobos, but Angie warned Ghost that she could be in trouble for Lobos getting killed, which could cost her her job. Prior to that, Proctor warns Ghost that it's either protecting Angie or saving his own life. Ghost chose to save his own life with Tommy and go and kill Lobos. Mike Sandoval arranges for Lobos to escape with Hugo Sanchez and Tommy pretends to go along with the plan. Ghost later kills Lobos' driver and they kidnap Lobos. Tasha and Ghost visit the 'Odette Hotel' as a cover for the plan. Ghost proceeds to kill Lobos in the forest after his initial plans fails. Tasha finds a 'seperation form' of which she isn't happy about. Ghost arrived back in New York and tells Milan that he no longer needs him. Knowing Ghost killed Lobos, Milan tells Ghost that he needs him and uses him as a slave drug dealer as punishment for stealing from Vladimir and killing him. He also tells him that he needs Tommy and threatens to kill his family. Ghost breaks up with Angie as he was back to his old ways again (drug dealing). Ghost is terrified of Milan and gets an FBI agent to investigate Milan. With Vibora Ruiz, back he uses him to sets up a plan to get Milan arrested. Having found out, Tasha tells Tommy. He (Tommy) kills Ruiz later on and tells Ghost that he's gonna be in charge of taking out Milan. Although being under pressure, with Greg wanting to take him down, Ghost breaks into his apartment to find the recording device that Vibora had with him at the meeting but couldn't find it. Greg stops Ghost but finds nothing on him. Sandoval later kills Knox. Prior to this event, Tommy and Ghost go kill Milan. Angie returns to Greg's apartment and finds Ghost's fingerprints. Angie, having found Ghost's fingerprints, goes to the nightclub and arrests Ghost. Sandoval had set him up. Murders committed by Ghost *'Breeze': Shot in the back of the head in his apartment while watching TV. *'Miguel Alvarez': Shot in the head. *'Rolla': Shot three times in the chest. *'Wendrif "Drifty" Menkins': Shot in the back of the head. *'Three of Vladimir Jankovic's Henchmen': Shot to death in order to kill Vladimir Jankovic. *'Vladimir Jankovic': Shot in the head through a glass door. *'Unnamed Korean Gangster': Shot in the back of the head to prevent him from killing Tommy. *'Dylan Shin': Shot in the back of the head to prevent him from killing Tommy. *'Raul': Shot in the head through a car window. *'Felipe Lobos': Shot to death in the woods. *'Milan': Shot in the head. (w/ Tommy Egan) *'Marshal Clyde Williams': Head bashed in with a free weight. *'Uriel Diaz': Shot in the head as revenge for killing Julio. *'Unnamed Hermanos Tianos Member': Shot in the chest. *'Jeff Ferguson': Stabbed to death. Murders connected to Ghost *'De Sangre Gang Member': Shot to death in self-defense by Liliana after Ghost and Tommy armed their crew with guns. Ghost and Tommy later sent his severed body parts to several gang leaders in their organization to send a message to whoever was attacking their organization. *'Unnamed Albanian Gangster': Indirectly caused. Murdered by Vladimir Jankovic with a chainsaw after Ghost and Tommy framed the Albanians for foiling a drug shipment of Vladimir’s. *'Javier Villanueva': Indirectly caused as Ghost let the FBI agents follow him to the hotel for the Lobos meeting, but Ghost didn't meet them and he let Lobos and Tommy get arrested. Javier was armed and was shot dead by the FBI. *'Uriel Delgado': Indirectly caused. Ghost hired him to kill Lobos and he failed. Murdered in revenge by Lobos’ people for the failed hit. *'3 Jamaican Assassins': Indirectly caused. The three were shot in a drive-by by Milan who at the time was hired to protect Ghost. *'Holly Weaver': Strangled to death by Tommy after finding out she hired the Jamaicans to kill Ghost. Ghost helped dispose of the body. *'Hugo Sanchez': Arranged with Tommy to trap him after the Lobos murder and Tommy repeatedly shot Sanchez after Sanchez repeatedly insulted Tommy. *'Carlos "Vibora" Ruiz': Indirectly caused. Ghost and Ruiz conspired to take down Milan. Tommy found out and stabbed Ruiz to death to prevent that. *'Biscuit': Strangled through a headlock by Tony Teresi and then had his corpse hung by Teresi and Ghost to make it look like a suicide after Ghost killed Marshal Clyde Williams. Teresi and Ghost made it look like Biscuit killed Williams and then killed himself in order to avoid the consequences. *'Marcus': Indirectly caused as he got shot by Kanan to rob the money he guarded so Ghost can save his son Tariq. *'LaVerne "Jukebox" Ganner': Shot to death by Kanan to save Tariq. *'Agent Miguel Sandoval': Neck slashed as a result of Ghost and Tommy contracting Tony Teresi to get him killed in prison. *'Two Toros Locos Members': Shot to death by Tommy after he and Ghost went to interrogate Uriel. *[[Ray Ray (Power)|'Raymond "Ray Ray" Jones']]: Shot to death by Tariq St. Patrick for killing Raina St. Patrick. Ghost and Tommy helped dispose of the body. *'Diego Jimenez's Bodyguard': Shot in the head by Kanan in order to kill Diego Jimenez on Ghost's orders. *'Diego Jimenez': Shot in the shoulder and then in the head by Kanan on Ghost's orders. Trivia *Ghost has a similarity to Russell "Stringer" Bell from The Wire. *He is similar to Frank Lucas from American Gangster and Tony Montana from Scarface; they are protagonist villains who became drug lords. *In S4E2, while wrongfully imprisoned for the murder of FBI agent Greg Knox, Ghost states that he would never kill someone in law enforcement. Ghost later defies this notion in the fifth episode of Season 4 when he brutally murdered Clyde Williams, a U.S. Marshal. Navigation Category:Drug Dealers Category:Crime Lord Category:Power(Starz) Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Businessmen Category:Hero's Lover Category:Friend of the hero Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Spy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Alter-Ego Category:Mobsters Category:Male Category:Wealthy Category:Blackmailers Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Mastermind Category:Amoral Category:Conspirators Category:On & Off Category:Assassin Category:Imprisoned Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Adulterers Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Perverts Category:Deal Makers Category:Tragic Category:Kidnapper Category:Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Serial Killers Category:Inmates Category:Incriminators